A new love
by lightofmeridian
Summary: Sorry, i won't be finishing this any farther than it already is, but feel free to read what i already put up here.Will finds a new love after her former boyfriend, Matt, is found with one of the other guardians. Prince Phobos also falls in love with one o
1. Begining

O.k. I know this chapter is kinda short and boring butI promis, it will get ALOT better. It takes me a while to get started and get the story interesting but if you keep reading, I PROMISE it will get really good. Not to tell you the hwole story but Will is involved in a tragic accident as well as one of the girls gets raped. thats all I'm gonna say but i hope you stay to read it!

Disclaimer: You know you gotta have it :P I don't own W.i.t.c.h. (even thoughI wishI did) but I do own a few characters that i will be makeing up in the future.

* * *

Will sat in her sixth period class silently thinking to her-self. "How could he have done this to me?" she thought as she pulled her knees up to her chest. A tiny tear escaped from her eye as she frantically began to wipe it away so nobody would notice. Especially Cornelia. Will could just picture her now, scolding her for crying and messing up her make-up. "This is all her fault anyhow," Will said under her breath as she began to recall what had happened the night before: 

It was around seven-thirty and Cornelia was late for an important guardian meeting about Hay Lin's newest dream that Nerissa had sent her. All the other guardians were sitting in Will's living room waiting for the Earth guardian to arrive. "Maybe I should call her," suggested Taranee. "Sure, that would be a great idea if she actually turned on her cell phone! I already called her like five times and I got 'I'm sorry, the customer you are trying to reach is un-available, please try again later'" Irma fussed making her voice sound like a pre-recorded answering machine as she spooned out the last bit of yogurt out of her cup. "Would you like some more Miss Lair?" questioned Will's refrigerator. One of Will's extra powers was to allow electrical appliances to talk. "No thanks James, I think I'll just grab a bag of chips," Irma opened the cabinet to reach for a fresh bag of Doritos. "Do you know how much fat is in a bag of chips Miss Lair? Those fried, greasy, flakes are what causes young teens like you to inflate like a large balloon!" he scolded back. "I suggest you take a yogurt before he starts his boring speech on nutrition," urged Will as she grabbed the chips away from Irma and tossed another cup towards her.

"O.K., I have good news and bad news; which do you want to hear first?" Taranee snapped her phone shut with a saddened look on her face. "Let's hear the good news first," Hay Lin said as she plopped down on the cushion of the couch. "Well, the good news is that I talked to Cornelia…" she started. "And..." asked the girls. She continued, "The bad news is…that she won't be coming. She said she was sick with a cold." A few 'aw mans' escaped from the four girls. "You're telling me that we sat here for an hour and a half and she didn't even bother calling us? Some friend she is!" Irma yelled in frustration. "It's ok, I'm sure it just slipped her mind. I'll make her some soup and take it over. You all go ahead and head towards the park. I'll meet you there in a few," Will smiled and tossed a spare key to hay Lin. "If I'm not there in an hour, just come back to my place and wait for me." She added as she began to boil the water.

* * *

Ok, so thats the first chapter, kinda just a fill in chapter right now but it will get better i promise, if not you can shoot me, no flames and r&r please:P


	2. begining pt2

O.K. so heres chapter 2, it is still mainly focused on Will right now, but i promis it will switch over after the next chapter or two while bringing in other characters. this one happens to bring in Cornelia.

No i do not own w.i.t.c.h. that better?

* * *

As she was riding her bike, Will began to admire all the beautiful plants and flowers coming into bloom. 'Spring is such a beautiful season; it's like a new beginning. Everything starts over on a new slate. Beautiful flowers grow, trees blossom, and best of all, Spring Break is only two days away!' she took a final left and pulled at Cornelia's building. Cornelia, who happened to have more money than the rest of the girls, lived in a fancy apartment complex. It even had a receptionist! It kind of reminded Will of one of those fancy hotels that the movie stars stayed at. Will pushed the button that ran Cornelia's floor, but nobody answered. 'Oh well, I'll just go up there'. She walked into the lobby and headed towards the elevators. An "Elevator closed for repairs" sign was up. 'Just my luck,' she thought. Then she remembered the last time she had to take the stairs. They were dark, had water droplets coming from the ceiling, and worst of all…BUGS! 'There is NO way I am going up _those_!' she thought in disgust. "Excuse me, sir. Are the elevators really down?" She asked the receptionist. "Looks that way, doesn't it?" he said with a snotty tone of voice and turned back around to talk to someone interested in buying one of the apartments. She glanced down at the soup in her hand. "Well, I guess I have no choice…"

"OH! Matt…" Cornelia moaned. Her parents were off on a short vacation and Lillian was out with her Campfire Girls group. She didn't want anything to do with either, so she stayed home. Matt had come by ask if if she knew if her neighbor above her, Jason, had left on a trip for spring break, or just wasn't home. He said he was late for practice. She had no idea but she politely invited him in. Any company was better than none. And now she knew why Will was so head-over-heels for him. He was, in-fact, gorgeous. Cornelia never really took the time to notice is beautiful brown eyes and shaggy hair. You could just melt staring into his eyes. They talked for a while, but knowing Cornelia, they began to flirt and it got worse by the second. Then she wound up with him here in her bed. She wasn't sure how it happened, and didn't care. All she cared about was if her hair looked O.K and how Will would react if she found out. She moaned again as she felt him go deeper inside of her. He got faster and faster, triggering her juices to spill out. "OHHH…Matt your going so…OHhhh" was all she managed to get out. Then he hit it, her precious g-spot. She felt her muscles tense up around him and her body beginning to lose control. She pulled him tighter, molding their bodies together. That's all she could manage to do with him on top of her. More warm juices spilled out onto her satin blue sheets. She was about to come when she heard her front door open. "I thought you said nobody would be home till…mmm" Matt groaned. "Will!" they both yelled in surprise as Cornelia's door flung open. Matt pulled out of Cornelia and began to cover his nude self up with the sheets. There she stood, watching the two of them struggling to get their clothes back on, as the soup cup in her hand fell to the floor. "HOW COULD YOU!" she shrieked. "Will, it isn't what it looks like!" Cornelia said in defense. "Oh haven't you used that one too many times! I just walked up SEVEN flights of stairs to bring you soup because we all thought you were sick! Instead here you are having SEX! With my BOYFRIEND!" she screamed in anger. She ran to the door in tears as Matt cried out, "Will, please…it isn't…please come back," but it was too late. She was already out the door and running down the stairs. This time she wasn't careful not to step in puddles or squish any bugs, so her new shoes were ruined. While caught up in her thoughts, she stained her shirt sleeve from whipping away all her tears. All she cared about was going home, snuggling up, and eating a gallon of ice cream while she poured out all her emotions to her favorite stuffed frog.

* * *

Ok, so how did that one turn out? i know it is short and a little pointles, but i had to put it in to make the story make sense. r&r please!

NO FLAMES I DON"T CARE IF YOU ARE A CORNELIA AND CALEB LOVER!


	3. Will meets Justin

YAY! I got reviews:) ok, so lets see here, I don't wanna give away more than I already have but, Will will be having a two-way romance but unfortunately, not with Caleb, well, now that I think about it, I guess she could…oh well, ill get to work on that. I already have a lot of the chapters written so hopefully they will be going up soon, unfortunately they are short, I just write really big normally so it seemed longer. Yup, I believe I have 4 more after this, and then I gotta get back to writing. If you have any suggestion for pairs for the story please let me know ok?

The rating for this story is for later chapters, well and that last one.

Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. but I do own my own little handful of characters.

Have fun:)

* * *

RING! Went the school bell. There was only one day left of school until spring break and everyone was ready to leave, especially Will. Her mom had planned a trip for them to go to this new amusement park that is supposedly almost as big as Disney! It had it's own hotels, restaurants, and the hottest new rides and attractions. She couldn't wait to get away from all of the mess that has happened in the past few days. Will grabbed her books and headed for her locker. While day-dreaming in class, she didn't notice the bell until most of the students had already left the room. She ran down the hall and checked her watch. "Damn! I've only got two minutes before…" CRASH! There she lay, her face practically eating the ugly checkered floor of the hallway. While running she hadn't noticed a skate board that had rolled away from a guy's locker. "Are you ok!" asked a figure that hovered above her. His hand stretched out to help her up. "no I'm not ok! Your stupid…skate…board…" she trailed off after finally being able to see who the culprit was that left is skateboard lying around. Turn out he wasn't just another careless kid at their school; he was HOT and actually cared enough to stop and help her up. "My name is Justin, and I see you have met my board," he smiled and helped her up to her feet while picking up her books. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had longish (just past his ears) shaggy brown hair that curled at the ends and looked as if it were meant to fit under a baseball cap (but she wasn't sure since hats were against the dress code). He had stunning blue eyes and a fair skin tone. The faint freckles that went across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes gave the finishing touches to his adorable face. He wore a black hoodie with jeans and solid black skater-style shoes. "I'm will, and sorry about me calling your board stupid, I really didn't mean it," she said slightly kicking herself for acting so dumb. "Oh that's ok, I'm sure you didn't hurt its feelings too much." He replied. They both laughed a little bit until Will glanced down at her watch. "Shit! I'm late for class!" she frantically finished getting her books and ran to her locker. "Nice to meet you Will, maybe we could hang out together sometime… you know, like a date. Are you busy on Friday?" he asked running a hand through his hair. "Um, no Friday sounds great to me," she smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight," he yelled back just in time before she had shut the classroom door.

* * *

Ok so that was the next chapter. How was it/ I had to do something to introduce one of will's new "Lovers" to yall. Justin here is actually a real guy at my school that I'm crushing on (shush don't tell lol  ) so that's where he got his description. Her other "Lovers" will be shown later in the story, maybe even the chapter after next, no wait, the one after that, and maybe I could bring Caleb in but I planned on him being with one of the other guardians. Hahaha corny doesn't get her true love after all. 


	4. busted

Thanks for the reviews guys. Ok to clear things up, this is a multiple romance story so yes, more than one person has got their eyes on Will. Thanks to Kira for the tip on my chapters. Sorry they have been so short, I promise ill have some longer ones soon.

Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma all sat down in a booth at their favorite food hang out when a familiar voice said, "Hello ladies," Caleb planted a kiss on Cornelia's cheek. He glanced around in confusion. "One…two…three…four…where is Will?" he asked while performing his head count.

"She's off on a date," Cornelia playfully tapped a finger on his nose in a matter-of-factly way. Taranee shot her a look of disgust.

"Oh really, man she sure does bounce back quickly," again, he looked around confused…but he also felt something else…was it jealousy? He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Cornelia. No, he couldn't like Will, the most important girl in the world was sitting right beside him. He knew that Cornelia would never do anything to hurt him so why should he hurt her?

Everyone ordered their food and began one of their usual gossip sessions. "So I hear this Justin guy is a real cutie," Irma began while taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Sure as hell he is, I dated him once but things didn't work out," Cornelia sighed.

"Don't tell me you miss this guy," Caleb said activating his 'protective-boyfriend' mode.

"No, its just…they can never get my burger right here." She joked and looked around the group. They all had annoyed looks on their faces and even Irma rolled her eyes.

That made Caleb feel better that she wasn't beginning to like someone else. "Uh oh, looks like you got some real competition here Caleb, I mean, look at the meat on that bun, deeeelicious," Irma joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Caleb squirted some ketchup on his plate for his fries.

"That burger does look good, are you sure you're going to eat that?" hay Lin eyed the burger.

"You guys are total freaks!" Cornelia giggled and shoved her plate away.

"Guys, I'm not sure that Will dating this Justin guy is such a good idea, I hear he tends to hang out with the wrong people," Taranee cautioned, still glaring at Cornelia.

"You worry too much gurlie, she's a big girl and can take care of herself," Irma said as she put an arm around Taranee's shoulder.

"I know, it's just, I don't want her getting hurt again,"

"I'm sure he's ok Taranee, just cool down, if will likes him I sure he's ok," Caleb said assuring her.

"Ok, I can't stand this anymore! Blondie over there is the reason Will and Matt broke up!" Taranee yelled and got up from the table. "The only reason why she is going out with Justin is because of you" she pointed a finger at Cornelia.

Caleb glanced at Cornelia as she slouched down in her seat. "Damn, I'm in sooo much trouble," he heard her mumble.

"You got some splanin' to do…"Irma said half jokingly half serious.

Ok, so that was the next chapter, Corny got busted! Well, kind of a fill in but oh well, I need to stop doing that and get to the real story.


	5. Danger at the park

So here we go, next chapter. This one will kinda be cleared up in the next chapter or two. So enjoy!

Oh, and ive been forgetting this but I DO NOT own witch but I do own a handful of my own characters. Have fun!

"So…Will, what would you think about visiting the amusement park?" Justin asked as they were walking down the street.

"I love the amusement park! How did you know?" She asked.

"Lucky guess,"

They both laughed. They began to walk farther from her house when he stopped.

'Ok, so I noticed that I'm into skateboarding, how about you? Do you have any hobbies?" he asked as he waved down a taxi. None of them stopped so Will decided to give it a try.

"Watch and learn," she teased and waved her hand. Three taxis immediately stopped.

"Impressive, I've gotta learn that trick some time," he replied as he opened the door to one of the cars for her.

"Well, let's see; I am really into swimming when I have free time, and I also work at Mr. Olsen's pet shop. Oh and I am insanely in love with frogs, I collect all kinds of froggy stuff."

"Awesome, hey look! I can see the park!" he pointed out his window to some roller coasters that poked over the tops of the trees. They arrived at the park and in only a few minutes Will had already run into the nearest store and was checking out the frog selection.

"You're crazy," he said as he watched her play with a stuffed frog like she was 10 years old.

"Hey, you shouldn't be the one talking mister," she said pointing at the toy skateboard key chain in his hand. He quickly hid it behind his back as they both laughed.

Will walked out after attempting to pay for her frog, but Justin insisted that he should pay. She glanced up only to see the highest coaster in the park. "Oh look! Its Goliath, they say its one of the highest coasters in the state." She took another look, and it certainly looked the highest and by the looks of it, the fastest too.

"You wanna ride that?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Sure, but only if you come too," She glanced over at him. "Don't tell me you're scared,"

"I'm not scared, just…concerned, aren't you scared of heights? It's awfully high…"

"I have never meet a guy afraid of heights, come on, it will be fun," she giggled and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the entrance.

They got on and fastened the belts as the instructor explained the procedures of the ride. Will knew she should have listened but she wasn't really paying attention, she couldn't wait to get on. Ever since she became a guardian, there really wasn't much that could scare her, well at least on earth anyways.

They began to move up the first hill when Will began to talk, "Don't worry, it will be…" was all she could make out before it plunged down. Each time everyone screamed at the hills slowly got taller as they came to the next. Will's seat began to rattle as the roar of the coaster began to quiet down as it made up the last and tallest hill. "Do you feel that?" she asked hiding her fear so she didn't scare Justin.

"No, what's wrong?"

One of the bolts shot loose from her seat. "Justin!" She yelled, "What should I do?"

"We have to stop the ride!"

They waved their hands in the air hoping to get the instructor's attention, but they had no luck.

"Justin, I'm scared," a tear fell from her eye as she looked down. Now she had wished she listened to the guy before they got on.

"it will be ok," he assured her and held her hand. The coaster soared down the hill as an ear piercing scream was heard all throughout the park.

Uh oh, whats gonna happen next? R&R please 


	6. Phobos

Sorry for the long wait, I needed to take a little break, all that typing was wearing me out and I have had so much work to do lately. Well here's the next chapter, hope you like! The first part is before the accident, the second is after.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own witch, just Justin.

* * *

He dipped his brush into come more of the red paint to give the finishing touches to his painting. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "For all the trouble I have caused you." He gently brushed it against the canvas as if he were creating a masterpiece, precise and slowly, and he made sure not a drop was out of place. "But you deserved most of what has happened. You treated me like dirt." He grabbed a handful of sand and threw it down onto his stone floor. It began to swirl around and an image appeared. "Seems to me like you got yourself a little friend," he laughed cruelly at the scene. "No matter, that can be taken care of." He glanced down on the redhead, also known as the keeper of the heart, and the young boy beside her. He hardly saw her out of guardian form, and looking down at her now, she seemed merely only 17, and the boy 18. The two held hands as they got onto some sort of ride.

"Cedric!" he yelled.

"Yes your highness?" Cedric slowly opened the large doors and entered the throne room and bowed down before his king.

"See his boy? I want him dead. But I will finish I'm off myself, you just injure him."

The image zoomed into the scene showing a better view of the boy.

"Yes my master" and he slithered away.

* * *

"You did WHAT!" Phobos yelled in anger and threw down his paint as it splattered across the floor.

"I could only harm one person at a time and I thought you would rather a guardian than a mere mortal." Cedric seemed pleased with his work.

"I SAID NOTHING ABOUT THE GIRL!" he was not just angry, but furious now as he stormed across the room to his throne and hurled a ball of fire at Cedric. He ducked to avoid getting burned to crisps, instead, the fire hit Phobos' painting of the Keeper. "You useless FOOL!" Phobos glanced back at his painting as the very confused Cedric left the room. Slowly, the painting began to burn to crisps.

"What have I done?" he asked while brushing a hand through his long hair.

* * *

So how was it? I had a serious brain cramp and this was all I could think of to pull the last chapter together. 


	7. Phobos pt 2

Oh yes! I'm in a good mood today so ill give yall 2 chapters, pluss i just got back from an awsome party. TTYL!

Disclaimer:I don't own witch, just justin.

* * *

As Will began to gain consciousness she stirred around in the hay bed she lie on.

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought heaven was supposed to be perfect!" She yelled in surprise. She remembered falling off the coaster, and thought she was dead. All her senses came back to her as she got up to look around the cell she was held captive in.

She pinched herself just to see how it feels when you're dead "Wait! I'm not dead!" she yelled as a look of joy grew on her face. She looked down where she pinched herself, the pain beginning to grow and a red mark appeared.

"Keep it down would ya? I'm trying to sleep here" she heard someone call from down the hall.

'I'm not dead, so then where am I?' The she looked out the bars at the cell across the hall from her. 'Hell no, don't tell me…'

"Excuse me, but where am I?" she asked the man who had yelled at her.

"Are you stupid? You're in Phobos' dungeon like the rest of us."

She sank down to the floor against the wall. Being dead would have been better than this. When she fell she felt something strong wrap around her before she had hit the ground. When she was falling, she thought she had dies of shock and an angel had come down to swipe her up and take her to heaven, but no. That feeling was Cedric's tail wrapping around her and tossing her through a portal. Now she was stuck here, in this dismal dungeon.

"DAMN!" she cursed.

"You better stop all that nonsense before Lord Ced…" the man began as he heard the sound of the giant snake coming down the hall. "Hurry, act like your asleep, maybe he won't think it was us talking, if I ever get out of here alive, ill have your head girly" the man said and lied down on his bed and shut his eyes.

"WHOSE DOWN HERE MAKING ALL THIS RACKET?" the snake man yelled as everyone's scaly hands shot out of through their bars to point to her cell.

'this is sooo not my day…' she thought as the bars to her cell swung open.

"Prince Phobos wishes to ssssee you," he said and reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Well I don't want to see him!" she yelled and jerked back.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he yelled and slapped her across the face, sending her flying back to slam into the wall. A burning sensation grew on her face. "Get your ass out here now before I get you out here my self!" he ordered.

"Bite me!" She screamed.

"Come NOW" he yelled and snatched her up.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" she screamed and attempted to kick him as something froze her leg. In fact, it froze her whole body, nothing could move.

She glance around to see what the source came from when she saw the person she least wanted to see, Phobos.

"You BASTARD!" she screamed, still trying to gain control over her body, but it was no use.

"Let her go Cedric," he said.

She fell to the ground, still frozen stiff.

"You will come with me NOW!" he ordered. The magic that was once holding her still wore off but she still had no control over her body, it was now being pulled towards the Prince. She struggled, sometimes even stopping for a second or two, but then he sent a paining sensation thought her body causing her to lose control again.

Now she was standing in front of him, way too close for comfort. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Your mine now, little guardian."


	8. on hold

On Hold...

Sorry guys, i have been really busy lately and exams are this week, after this week though school will be out and ill have new chapters up alot faster, about every day or two. again i am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait. i promise ill have yall some good chapters though.


	9. sorry

Ok, so i am very sorry...exams have been long over now, and school has started again. I am afraid i will be quiting this story. simply because i lost intrest. maybe i will work on it again some other time, but not right now. thanks for all the good reviews though, i am terribly sorry.


End file.
